Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Nothing special, I just liked the idea. LOTS OF PERCABETH FLUFF, FLAMES ACCEPTED! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So Small (American Idol Performance) - Matt Giraud: 3:50**

Annabeth sat on the beach. Her golden curls glinted in the setting sun.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what are you doing all the way out here?" she heard someone ask. She shrugged. "I just wanted to be by the ocean. It's so big." Percy nodded. "I feel so small when I sit next to it." Annabeth stood up and looked into a pair of sea-green eyes.

"I know something bigger than the ocean."

"Is it the sky, because I think Thalia's got that covered." She shook her head and stepped closer to Percy.

"It's love, Seaweed Brain."

They both smiled and looked out at the ocean's colors.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny and June- Heidi Newfield- 3:37<strong>

Annabeth sliced through another Greek dummy. She looked over at the person across the arena.

He sliced through eight dummies and stabbed another in the chest. She smiled.

_He's such a good fighter. I can only manage a stupid dagger. _She went back to her training and mentally sighed. Several girls were watching him train.

_Stupid training, stupid girls, stupid Aphrodite, stupid Percy, stupid me… _

With each thought she stabbed a dummy.

Percy was now with Drew and Annabeth had been too late to take him. It was sunset before she stopped training.

She let her sword drop and she knelt and a dummy's feet.

She let the tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream- Nelly: 3:57<strong>

Percy looked at Drew and got out the impossible words. "It's over, Drew."

He walked away and he thought he should be sad about Drew. No, that wasn't even close. He thought about Annabeth.

_Idiot! _"Stupid, stupid!" he yelled at himself.

Annabeth was dating the new guy, Jason. He would see the two everywhere he went.

But he had this feeling.

It was if she wasn't _really _happy. Not really.

It was her decision to move on. They were never even going out. Why did he care so much? He was happy with Drew until two seconds ago. Then it struck him.

He was in love with Annabeth. He could only wonder if she felt the same.

He had been happy with Drew.

No, he wasn't _really _happy.

Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5: 3:51<strong>

Percy was having a party in the pavilion. He saw a blonde head make its way to the exit.

"Hey, Wise Girl, where are you going?" She shrugged, keeping her head down. Percy tried to lift her head up but she sidestepped. Her blonde curls made a good barrier for her face to hide behind.

Percy succeeded in lifted her head up… and then he gasped. There was bruise across the right side of her face. "Jason?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded before the waterworks started. He led her outside.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked her. "With no music? You really do have a head full of kelp," she said half-giggling. He pulled her close to him anyways.

He smiled and the dance slowly turned into a kiss.

As far as Annabeth was concerned, Jason could beat her all he liked.

She would always run back to Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailliat: 3:09<strong>

The two kids ran through the forest, trying not to be attacked.

The girl laughed as the boy slammed into her to make sure he got the flag first. She slashed at the boy playfully.

The red banner waved in the distance and there was only one guard that wasn't even looking their way. The girl ran a loop around the flag pole, yanking off the flag. She really put on the gas to run back to the border.

The boy grasped the flag and tugged it out of her hold.

The two smiled, but then the girl tripped just as they were about to cross the border. The boy grabbed her wrist and yanked into the cushiony river. T

hey both burst out laughing as they crawled across the border, looking at each other and blushing at their close proximity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey There Delilah- The Plain White T's: 3:52<strong>

Annabeth had moved to New York City to work on an architect project. The water fountain next to her shimmered and her best friend appeared.

"Hey, Wise Girl how's the building coming?" She smiled at Percy. Though only 18, Annabeth was an excellent architect. "How do you think it's going, Seaweed Brain?" she teased. "I think its going fine," Percy replied with a smile.

"Where are you? The structures look familiar."

"Why don't you turn around?"

She did as instructed. She gasped and tackled someone in a hug. "How did you get here?" He shrugged. "I have my ways."

Percy kissed her and said, "I love you, Annabeth Chase. I couldn't stay away too long."

"I love you, too, Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Light On- David Cook: 3:48<strong>

Percy was walking home from a party, from which he escaped sober.

His cell phone buzzed for the twelfth time and he looked at the caller ID. It wasn't his mom.

"Hey, babe, why are you calling?" A nervous voice sounded back at him. "I came home early and you were gone! You didn't tell me you were leaving!" He smiled at his wife's edginess. "Calm down, Annabeth, I'm walking home right now."

"No, Percy Jackson, you get home right now!" He smiled wider.

"Fine, Annabeth Jackson, I'll tell you what to do."

"And what's that?"

"Leave the light on."

"What?

"Yeah. When I leave I'll leave the light on so when it's late and you look inside, you won't feel so alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Smile- Uncle Kracker: 3:21<strong>

Today was the day; the day that Annabeth was going to confess her feelings, even if it wouldn't get through Seaweed Brain's thick skull.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what's up?" She bit her lip and sighed. She had taken the words from her favorite song.

"I want to tell you how I feel." He obviously thought she was messing around because he sarcastically said, "And how do you feel?"

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night… you make me smile."

Percy smiled and said, "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild… you make me smile."

They stood up and moved closer together. Percy's hands moved to Annabeth's hips, but she made no move to escape them. Her hands moved to his shoulders and they began to spin in a slow circle.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Annabeth Chase."

"You are the best, if not the smartest, thing that ever happened to me, Percy Jackson."

Percy was shocked she moved her hands to his face and made their lips connect.

* * *

><p><strong>Pocketful of Sunshine- Natasha Beningfield: 3:22<strong>

Annabeth had just finished slashing and hacking her way through twenty dummies when she sat down next to Percy on the beach. "Hey."

He just grunted and turned his head away from her. "What's wrong with sea god's son?" Annabeth teased. He just glared at her.

"Your eyes seem more cloudy than usual," she noted. They usually matched the sea, but they did today. The sea was a murky green, as if it was sick.

She put her hand on his arm. He raised his head from his arms.

She smiled and then he grinned.

She scooted closer, he smiled.

She put her arm around him, he sat up straight.

She kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I guess I can make you happy if I want to."

* * *

><p><strong>Love Like This- Natasha Beningfield and Sean Kingston: 3:42 <strong>

It was New Year's Eve and Annabeth had arrived at the pavilion to see everyone dancing to some hip-hop song. The DJ was accepting requests to other campers, the gods, and the requesters themselves.

"This song goes out to Annabeth Chase!" the DJ yelled.

A Love Like This started playing.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her closer to the person. "Do you like the song I picked out?" a husky voice whispered. Annabeth nodded and turned immediately to look in sea green eyes.

The music level lowered a little and everyone turned to the center, mentally counting down.

Percy got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?"

As the giant clock struck midnight she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"I look forward to being Mrs. Jackson," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It's my first PJO fic, where ten drabbles, in no way connected to each other, took place. <strong>

**Procedures:**

**1: Pick your fav couple**

**2: Go onto whatever plays your music and click shuffle**

**3: Whatever song comes up, you have to write a drabble on that song in the time limit of the song**

**P.S. Percy and Annabeth never went out with each other **


	2. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


End file.
